O diário Secreto de Frodo
by AnnieNagothrond
Summary: Frodo Jovem É UM hobbit Que curte Sua Vida não Condado e reporta Tudo AO Seu nfira Toda intimidade SUA AQUI.


**_Nota da Autora:_**_ Eu não acredito que perdi meu tempo escrevendo isso! E também não acredito que perdi meu tempo revisando após alguns anos!E também não acredito que minhas amgias gostaram desta historinha pervertida. Bem ai está ela novamente, revisada e complementada. É dedicada a minha flor por motivos conhecidos apenas a ela._

**_Observação: _**_As personagens não são minhas, vale lembrar que pertencem a J.R.._

**_Legenda:_**_ (8): emotions de nota musical._

* * *

**O Diário Secreto de Frodo Bolseiro**

**Parte I**

Querido diário estava eu em uma manhã perfetérrima fazendo minhas unhas do pé, quando ouvi uma canção horrível!

Corri para ver quem poderia ser, e para minha surpresa e má sorte era o chato, metido-a-sabe-tudo, arrogante, lindo e gostoso do Gandalf. Sai correndo (graciosamente como uma borboleta) gritando para que ele parasse de cantar aquela canção terrível com sua linda voz de taquara rachada.

-Gandalf!Gandalf!Gandalf!

Ele parecia não em ouvir, esses velinhos de hoje em dia!Sem falar à canção que ele cantava (Yoooouuuu Hooowwww, Yoooouuuuu Hoowwww (8)), parecia até que tinha acabado de sair de uma super festa com muita cerveja da quarta leste (injustiça! Eu também quero me embebedar). Respirei fundo (sentindo levemente o cheiro de bebida), e berrei: GANDALF!

Essa besta ouviu e ficou procurando de onde veio o grito, juro que se não o amasse tanto teria jogado uma pedra para ver se ele acordava. Fui ao seu encontro, lá estava ele todo vestido de cinza, com aquele sorriso idiota nos lábios carnudos- suspiros- a pele branquinha e a barba mal feita. Ai que sonho ele é!

-Frodo meu rapaz!-Falou Gandalf.

- Não sua mãe... -sussurrei. (Ele não conseguia me ouvir mesmo)

-Venha, vou te levar em casa. -Disse Gandalf com um certo brilho nos olhos.

Decidi aceitar a orfeta, já que estava longe de casa e não é sempre que alguém como ele me oferece carona! (Ai que emoção vou ir para casa com Gandalf!). Subi na carroça (coisa de pobre.) e me acomodei ao seu lado. Fui sorrindo até o morro lá perto de casa. Gandalf não falou uma palavra sequer, estava concentrado em sua música e em coisas sem sentido do tipo: como ele pode me deixar... eu quero pegar ele...será meu tesouro. Chamei por ele algumas vezes e fui ignorado totalmente, emburrei e desci da carroça e o velho gagá nem percebeu que desci. Havia uma boa desculpa para desembarcar antes: Titio amava Gandalf com todas as forças, desde que o velho aparecera em sua porta há 60 anos, titio se apaixonou por ele, e Gandalf parecia corresponder. Fiquei um pouco chateado por não poder pegar o velho, mas um dia sei que poderei usar e abusar dele, sei que será só meu e de ninguém mais. Esperei algumas horas para voltar para casa não queria ver algumas cenas.

* * *

De noite houve uma grande festa de aniversário para titio e eu. Uma festa de arromba! A melhor já feita em todo o Condado. Diverti-me muito, bebi até cair, comi e peguei todos, ou quase todos da festa. Quem não tem cão caça com gato!Então tive que ficar me atracando com Sam mesmo, mas meus olhos só viam Gandalf. Finalmente chegou à hora do velho (titio) vazar da festa e deixar Gandalf pra mim. Fez o maior barraco quando não quiseram ouvir seu discurso, então todos pararam para ouvir. No final do discurso titio falou que estava ficando velho (me fala uma novidade) e que iria ir embora, no momento em que falou que iria ir embora virou purpurina e nunca mais foi visto no condado. "E aqui termina a historia de Bilbo Bolseiro a purpurina que deixou o condado!" Brincadeirinha, quem dera se isso fosse verdade.

Depois da Festa tive que organizar tudo, aquele velho folgado nem para contratar empregos sarados e gostosos para arrumar tudo! Notei que Gandalf havia sumido (claro ele jamais iria ficar para me ajudar, não iria sujar suas roupas cinza). Depois de horas organizando tudo e chutando as pessoas do que sobrou da festa fui para casa descansar.

Chegando a casa notei que a porta estava entreaberta. Quando entrei percebi que alguém estava na sala de visitas. Fui até lá e encontrei Gandalf perto da lareira (chorando, morri de rir disso) e reparei que a aliança de titio estava jogada no chão. Peguei a aliança fiz a melhor cara de piedade que podia e fui até ele. Toquei seu ombro, tadinho me doía o coração vê-lo assim (adoro consolar mal amados, hehehehe). Chamei seu nome, ele não respondeu, chamei novamente... nada. Gritei em seu ouvido (ele realmente está ficando surdo) e ele olhou para mim com aquela cara de cachorrinho abandonado de partir o coração (a cara mais lindo do mundo, pena que ele jamais fará uma carinha dessas por mim.), Gandalf olhou para mim e falou entre soluços que titio havia brigado com ele (já era esperado) e que terminaram (a melhor notícia da noite). Gandalf reparou que eu estava segurando sua aliança. Olhou espantado para mim e ficou pensativo novamente. Depois do que pareceram ser horas levantou-se agarrou meus ombros e me pediu (isso me pareceu mais uma ordem) que guardasse a aliança em segurança (ai que horror, ficar guardando aliança dos outros dá azar! E mais azar ainda se a aliança for de ouro barata e fajuta.). Fui deixado em casa olhando para parede. Nem para se despedir de mim, fiquei muito magoado com Gandalf (bem talvez uns 20 minutos). Mandei uma mensagem via pedra para Sam e logo ele estava na porta de casa. Quando ele entrou abracei-o fortemente e chorei em seus braços. Depois de algum tempo tudo já havia passado e estávamos tomando banho juntos e brincando de submarino na banheira (não sei o que seria de mim sem o meu faz-tudo-tudinho-mesmo do Sam).

Se eu não conhecesse Gandalf teria ficado um bom tempo magoado com ele, mas como sei que ele surta de vez em quando (para não falar sempre) e sai correndo no meio da noite não me importei muito.

Boa noite querido diário, ou deveria dizer bom dia?  
Bem fica o seu critério.

* * *

**_Essa fic foi revisada e editada. Espero que gostem dela e que agora possam entender._**  
**_Ficaria muito feliz com reviews._**  
**_Abraços. ^^_**


End file.
